We are Venom
by Beastrider9
Summary: Vampire venom is not what you think it is. It is much...MUCH worse. *Oneshot*


A/N: Can I take the infamous Twilight saga and turn it into a Cosmic Horror Story. Lets find out.

**We are Venom**

Millions years ago, we came. Long before we knew what thought was, before we became the Legion we are now, we were but unthinking fluid from elsewhere in the cosmos. A silver colored barley living ooze.

Panspermia, the theory that life originated elsewhere in the universe and seeded the earth with life. We can not say for sure if that is true for the carbon based life here, but it is true for us. We thirst, and their blood sustains us allows us to grow and spread. They do not see the strings we have attached to them. Forcing them to instinctively keep up the masquerade we have built until our time comes.

We do not know who was the first we invaded to become the first host. We only knew the blood, and how it sustained us. Three days it took to turn the first into the avatar of our coming. Three days of suffering that kept us amused. We are as liquid stone, acidic and infectious. We made the first host like ourselves. We changed him, replacing his tissue with silicate and his bodily fluids with ourselves. His skin of diamonds sparkled as our alien self grew within unseen as the beast we truly are. We made him strong, we made him fast, gave him an alluring presence all to create the perfect form for us to grow, spread, and hunt. Then we gave him the Thirst, our most ingenious creation. The thirst was simple... Sustain us or feel pain.

Our nascent conscious developed within him and others. We were as animals during the early years of our awareness. As a consequence the first was the most free of any of our hosts, but it wouldn't last. We burned away fast, more blood would be needed to survive. So we needed more of the carbonites Ichor to live...We did not like this fact. Through their blood we grew in intelligence. Through their bodies we grew in strength. Yet we were dependent on their blood...It sickened us.

The first infected had drank his fill from many of the bipedal carbon walkers. Others however he had infected with us, and like him we changed them into more puppet hosts. We even granted a few of them our gifts. Powerful gifts far beyond the fleshy mortal carbon walkers, humans they called themselves, we called them cattle. With our gifts our hosts became ours and we became the unseen kings they were not aware of. We liked it that way.

They didn't know of our awareness, or of the chains we had bound them in. We kept ourselves strong, but never spread out of control. Despite our greatness we needed the humans if we were to live. Their blood fueled our growth and spread. We did not want our life source to dwindle into nothing, however neither did we want to be dependent on the humans. It was that dependence that lead to our hatred of the mortals. We began to look for ways to replace the humans so we wouldn't have to rely on them. None of our plans had worked. Still, our hosts swelled in number, eventually they took to calling themselves vampires, we merely called them hosts.

We played them like puppet masters crafting a grand performance for our own amusement. We were guiding them across the world with bundles of unseen string and chains. We allowed them to keep an illusion of free will, but it was just that, an illusion. An illusion so well hidden from them that they never suspected our awareness, even as we hide and slither just beneath their diamond hard skin.

We toyed with them, had them face each other time and time again for our own amusement. Romania was their first kingdom. We tore it when it ceased to interest us, now the others of Italy hold the throne...for now anyway. It is a hollow throne with no real power. We kept ourselves occupied until we found someway to fully replaced the humans. Animal blood was inadequate, yet it had uses. Through it our hosts would be able to stand in human society so we may look for weakness. They still believed their will was their own.

Then we learned of them. Of something otherworldly that we coveted. They were humans, or partially so. Only they were born with attributes we couldn't imagine. It was limited, yet we saw its use for us, use in our replacement of the humans as dominant life on our surrogate home. These strange humans could change into the lesser canines that had likewise evolved on this world. They were weak yet not useless. Their fangs could pierce the silicate defence we had given our hosts, something we had not expected, and this interested us greatly. We wanted them for ourselves, so we tried to take them, yet we were as poison to them. We looked deeper into ourselves and we found an elegant solution. These normal humans could prove useful. We had tested it, altered newer puppets to be different from others we claimed as ours. We no longer replaced all bodily fluids...Most, but not all. Through that change, We had made them, the half breeds. Combining our uniqueness with the compatibility of humans, and to our joy they were under our control. We were ready to get what we wanted.

These hybrids were but the instrument of our true desire. We planned and waited until we could use these altered ones to create the ideal candidate for a new paradigm in our evolution. We implanted new directives in our hosts minds. The singers, humans best compatible with the creation of a fertile hybrid. Most wouldn't resist the blood, but one would. We made sure of it.

It was one of these altered one who resisted the call of blood He became our focus. He as a human be was known as Edward Cullen, to us he was a donor. He found the genetic key, the one who we had marked as singers, and his animal diet gave us the opportunity we wanted. He could smell her compatibility and through that we toyed with him to suit our ends. Our manipulative nature had worked against us, maybe he subconsciously knew of our plans. He abandoned her, but we were prepared, we made the singer dependent on us. Using our vast powers we diminished her to be even lesser than human...Emotionally speaking. Made her dependant on the chosen Host who would sire our evolution. They called it love, we called it necessary.

Careful manipulation had paid off and our seed would germinate within this Human called Isabella Swan. When the child was born we altered it as needed. Our experimentation paid off when the purest source of the skinwalkers imprinted on our progeny, just as we had planned. We altered events through others we dwelled within, and forced an almost war between them and the Italian kings. All to continue giving them the illusion of freewill, for our manipulations has taxed our control, they had to think they were themselves, for now anyway. We were done with them. When the young hybrid would breed with the shifter, we would become like them, and we would be greater than ever before, no longer fully dependent on the humans blood. All we need to do is wait, and we are infinitely patient.

We are the chains that bind them to our will, we are the puppet masters who pull the strings to make them dance to our whims. We are the venom that flows in their veins. And we are alive...We always have been.


End file.
